The present invention relates generally to toilet seat hinges. More particularly, this invention relates to a toilet seat hinge assembly which allows the toilet seat to automatically return to a horizontal or lowered position from a vertical or raised position via controlled hydraulic operation.
Generally, toilets are designed with a toilet seat having a hinge which allows the toilet seat to be manually pivoted between either a lowered position or a raised position for use. Many discussions and even heated arguments have arisen between the male and female population, particularly couples and family members, regarding the position the toilet seat should remain when in not in use. Specifically, many female individuals feel adamant that in residential homes the toilet seat should remain in the lowered position. This requires male individuals after use of the toilet as a urinal to be conscious of manually pivoting the toilet seat to its lowered position.
Numerous devices have been invented in an effort to try to solve the above mentioned problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,092, granted to Smallwood, discloses a spring mechanism wherein a spring is placed in torsion about a hinge shaft when a user manually moves the toilet seat to its use position. The spring acts either to upright a lowered toilet seat or to lower a raised toilet seat. The angular rotation of the toilet seat is slowed by the hinge shaft having a large gear engaging a small gear on an idler shaft with the rotation of the idler shaft braked by a slipping clutch.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,866, to Hibbs, discloses an automatic toilet seat lowering device having a lever mechanism attached to the toilet seat and to a piston which moves in an operating cylinder. Movement of the toilet seat compresses a biasing spring which urges the piston to return the toilet seat to the lowered position. The piston operates on a fluid in the cylinder to delay the lowering of the toilet seat. See also U.S. Pat. No. 454,743, to Kremelberg.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,989, to McGrail, discloses a closure device for toilet seats which includes a spring-biased latching lever which is activated by the flushing handle of the toilet and dampening device. The dampening device is mounted to one hinge of the toilet cover and includes a housing that rotates about a stationary hinge pin when the toilet seat or toilet seat and cover is raised or lowered. The hinge pin has a passage or bore which acts on air in the housing to delay the lowering of the toilet cover or toilet cover and toilet seat.
A further example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,120, to Tager, discloses a toilet seat closing device incorporating a reversible DC electric motor controlled by either an electronic circuit timer or a manual remote control device.
Other inventions for toilet seats include automatic lifting devices for lifting toilet seats from a lowered position to a raised position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,323, to Shalom, uses a spring mechanism, whereas U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,707, to Zulkoski, uses a manual hydraulically operated foot pedal.
While satisfactory, the prior art devices all have certain significant disadvantages. Some are unreliable and cumbersome to use; others are complicated and expensive in construction and difficult to install on a standard or conventional toilet. In addition, some of these devices also require electrical power supplies, batteries or plumbing hookups, and they do not afford a variable rate descent control.